Darkside Padawan 3
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Sequel to Darkside Padawan 2. It makes more sense when you read them in order. :)


*Last time, Obi-wan was captured by Xanatos. Qui-gon has gone after his former apprentice. What happens to Obi-wan? Does Qui-gon rescue him? Find out in the sequel in "Darkside Padawan 3" J

Qui-gon watched behind a tall bush just outside the second well-guarded gate. The cold weather was a disadvantage not only to his body, but his lightsaber wouldn't last long either. At this point in time a blizzard was toward the south. It would be unlikely to survive. So, out of quick thinking, Qui-gon knew that acting, fooling, and surviving is a good combination. And that's just what he did. 

Qui-gon shuffled up to the gate. The young Horillian Guard shoved him back.

"No one is aloud in old man!" the guard hissed.

Qui-gon tightened his cloak harder around him and spoke out waving his hand, "I need protection from this storm. Could I stay here for the night?"

The guard walked to the speaker, "Old man wants in. He's unarmed. Let him through?"

"Give a few moments to contact the captain."

"Yes, Sir." 

Meanwhile, Xanatos had sensed Qui-gon nearby. He knew almost every move his enemy made. 

//Qui-gon will be quite surprised at my new toy. // 

One of his servants stepped in. 

"Captain, a visitor wishes to stay here till the storm passes over. He is unarmed."

Xanatos hesitated and thought for a moment,

//Qui-gon is at it again. Perfect chance. I'll put it as an, invitation. //

Xanatos turned his head slightly to the right and answered, "Yes. Comfort this man, in our most honorable way."

"Yes, Sir." The Horillian marched out.

Xanatos mumbled, "The taste of victory. I always enjoy it."

Back outside Qui-gon was welcomed in. The Jedi knew that it was an obvious trap. But it was either trapped inside warm or outside in feet deep of snow.

He was guided into a decent room. Well fed, clean area, it was nothing more than a guest room. Even with such welcome, Qui-gon kept his guard. 

*****

It was hours later. Xanatos had walked down to Qui-gon's room. 

"Get him. Leave your weapons. I want him alive."

The two guards busted through the door. Qui-gon immediately turned on his lightsaber for his defense. Even at that, it was an ambush. There would be no way to escape. Certainly if they were taller than he was. Still, it wasn't impossible. Qui-gon somersaulted in the air as one had attacked. He tried to make a run for it but Xanatos stepped into the doorway with his lightsaber humming.

"Ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere." Xanatos penalized.

Qui-gon turned off his saber but held it close to him. The guards fiercely grabbed Qui-gon's arms. Xanatos walked up to his enemy's face.

"I didn't expect a surrender. Unless you have another trick up your sleeve?"

Qui-gon merely answered in a calm tone, "There was no need to waste my energy on such ambush."

"Ah. Then why are you here?"

"I thought you had something to do with Obi-wan's disappearance."

Xanatos' evil grin suddenly turned to a serious frustration. "Take him away. Remove anything to promote escape. As for you Qui-gon Jinn, your little Obi-wan is just fine." Xanatos turned to walk away when he glanced behind and mentioned something that irked Qui-gon, "By the way Jinn, Obi-wan is extremely good at fighting."

Many days had passed. Qui-gon had sat down into a comfortable position against the cold stone walls. Hunger had not set his limits back and Qui-gon spent all concentration of getting out of the cell and finding Obi-wan. This was not an easy task. His attention had suddenly turned to the hall. Xanatos was here along with other servants. Qui-gon watched the cell door open. He looked at the two dark figures walked in along with the servants behind. 

Xanatos pronounced, "Good day Qui-gon. I wish for you to meet someone. Please my young apprentice, step forward."

The smaller dark figure stepped one step forward. The light was dim, but gave the hidden face detail to be recognizable. In suspended shock it was…

"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon shot out.

"Yes, it's wonderful isn't it. Looks like I got the better end." Obi-wan grinned as he spoke back to Qui-gon.

"Xanatos, what did you do to him?!" 

"Padawan, why don't you explain it."

Obi-wan stepped a little bit closer and began, "Well, I turned and I'm not turning back. It's a different path for me. A better one. So, don't try and stop me. Understood?" 

Qui-gon gazed at him, but with worry of no return. Obi-wan wasn't going to take any connection any longer. Even at that, he looked down at the floor. This was a blow that killed him mentally. It was over.

"Good. Master, he is yours for the taking." Obi-wan left the cell, for once in while, proud. 

Xanatos glared at Qui-gon, "Don't try anything stupid. Makes me wonder if you are proud of your Former apprentice now?" 

Xanatos walked out the servants followed. Now Qui-gon was alone. Almost. The guards locked the door. When he suddenly was hit with an idea.

Obi-wan had stood out on a porch. His elbows looking glued to the edge. Xanatos walked over to him and reached to touch Obi-wan's shoulder. The reaction wasn't as expected. Obi-wan twisted away and switched to the other direction.

"Obi-wan what's going on?"

"That's Qui-gon in there. I'm not delirious am I?"

"No."

"Just let him go. He's no use to any of us."

What Xanatos heard furied him, but he patiently replied, "You shouldn't worry about him. Remember that you hate Qui-gon to the bone. You hate him and he hates you."

"Can I trust that? He cared before."

"Yes you can trust me. If he didn't accept you as his apprentice, then why would he care now?"

"I don't know. It's too confusing."

"That's why you're with me."

"No. There has to be a reason behind all this. And I'm going find out what." Obi-wan walked back to the hall. Xanatos leaned over and sighed from frustration. 

"Now what can I do? I have to use Qui-gon against him. Some how. Some way."


End file.
